A New Assemble
by MadelineGrace314
Summary: It's been a year since he Civil War ended. The accords are now cancelled, and Zemo is safely behind bars. Though the thought occurres to the Avengers, who will take over when they die? And so our story begins, with an angry daughter, a coffee shop, and too much confusion in the Tower. Rated "T" for mild language, (Or as cap would say "Language!) and let's go!
1. Prologue

**A/N : Heya, I'm Maddy, and I'm here to write this story! I've bet you've seen this concept before so... here's another one! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Welp, guess what, I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! Surprising huh? ;) Heh, anyway, I only own the Jr. Avengers , which are OCs. (Well, Cooper is a real character so he technically doesn't count)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Name : Emily Maria Stark_

 _Age : 19_

 _Abilities : (With Super-Suit) Increased Strength, Flight, Targeting Missiles (Without Suit) Abnormal IQ, Genius, Annoying her Dad, Hating her Dad, Getting Drunk, Cussing_

 _Family : Tony Stark (Biological Dad, Alive) Jaqueline Rosenhoff (Biological Mom, Deceased)_

 _Status : Alive_

 _Affiliations : S.H.I.E.L.D_

 _Acquaintances : None_

* * *

Tony sighed, fingering the paper in his hand.

"Hey." He turned to find Pepper Pots smiling at him.

"Hey Pepper." He smiled back.

"So, your daughter coming tomorrow huh?" She sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah.." Tony fidgeted as Pepper smiled.

"I bet she'll be happy to see you. Seeing as she hasn't seen you in about 5 years." Tony sighed once more.

"I hope so Pepper...I hope so.." He sighed. "Though considering how I left her for alone almost two decades I don't think she'll be very happy to see me."

Pepper laughed.

"Don't worry Tony. I'll be right here when you start to cry."

"Hey!"

"Stop it Stark, you're starting to look like your robot-son." At this Tony went red in the face.

"Vision is not my son!" Pepper howled in laughter.

"Let's just hope your REAL descendant is going to be happy to see you..."

* * *

 **A/N : So, next chapter you'll be introduced to the first OC, Tony's daughter Emily. And just to warn you, THERE WILL BE CUSSING! Don't be surprised that Tony isn't the best dad...**


	2. 1 : Iron Girl

**Disclaimer : I only own the Jr. Avengers as they are OCs, I do not own the Avengers themselves.**

* * *

Emily sighed.

"Water Miss Stark?" She looked up to find one of the butlers on the private jet asking her if she wanted a drink.

"No thanks Fredrick." She looked out the window. Blue skies. She hated it.

"Fifteen years.." She muttered silently. "Fifteen FUCKING years..and NOW he wants to bond with me. Just so I can be in his _stupid_ hero team and replace him when he dies..." She cussed both out loud and in her head.

She hated her dad.

She was just an accident. A stupid accident.

One night of sleeping and her mom was pregnant with her. A relationship not meant to last.

Then, just when things might've looked up 2 years and some first steps later, her mom died in a car crash. And instead of her dad taking responsibility and taking care of her himself, he shipped her off to boarding school as soon as she turned 7 and didn't look back.

"Boarding school.." She whispered.

The few summers she spent with her dad usually involved barely getting out of Stark tower, and a neglective dad who never had the time to take care of her. Boarding School wasn't much better, with practically no friends for 15 years straight, and a group of bullies who would stop at nothing to make her life even more miserable then it already was.

And now, 15 years of neglect and torment later, her dad finally wanted to try and talk to her.

"I fucking hate you dad." She stared at the window. Her reflection looking back at her. She had her mom's eyes, amber like..well, amber, but everything else was her dad's. The jawline, the skin color everything. The only real difference was the fact that her brown hair was longer and more frazzled.

She had wanted to differentiate from her father ever since she got enough consciousness to know he didn't care about her. And now, she was going to be an avenger at the tower.

 _"Just like him.."_

She gritted her teeth. She hated Tony, she hated the Avengers, she hated anything that had to do with her dad or Stark Industries.

So why was she coming back "Home" to be with them in a tower she only had memories of darkness in?

One anagram.

J.A.R.V.I.S.

Just a Rather Very Intelligent System

The A.I was the closest thing she had to a caring father in her lifetime.

He cared about what she was feeling, he checked on her, he was always there when she needed help or comfort, he tried to help her with her emotions! Things her real dad never had done and never will do.

Weird. In all the people she had met over the years, the one who she felt the closest to was a lifeless piece of machinery who could talk.

Oh the sweet, literal irony.

 _"We are now about to land in New_ _York_ _City, New York."_ The captain's voice boomed from the speakers.

"Yay!" Emily muttered sarcastically. "I'm so happy to see my dad who has neglected me for 15 years!"

"Miss Stark are you quite alright?" Fredrick frowned.

"I'm fine Freddy. Now get out of my face. I want to be able to see my dad when I punch him in the jaw for being a total fucking douche." Fredrick stared at her remark for a second before going back down the hall.

Emily sighed, going back to listening to her iPod.

 _"Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will eve-"_

"We are now landing.."

He plane lurched forward and Emily found herself planted face-first into the seat in front of her.

"Frick!" She yanked her earbuds off of her and stuffed them into her pocket, dashing out of her seat out into the fresh air.

Her mouth hung open.

She had been expecting her dad, what she did not expect was-

"You Stark's kid?" An African with an..eyepatch.. (What the fuck?!) with a leather jacket on stared at her.

"Who wants to know?" Emily folded her arms. He was not reusing a guy that looked like he came from a pirate ship.

"Nick Fury. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Your father's on a mission with the other Avengers, so he sent me to get you to the base."

"Of course he is.." Emily muttered under her breath. "Can't find enough time to even pick up your kid from the airport huh pa?"

"Where are we going anyway?" Emily picked up her bags and began to follow the "Fury" agent.

"Avengers Tower." The man gave her a steel-like look. "Formally known as Stark tower."

-Later-

As it turned out her dad had been on a mission with some of he other "Avengers" so he had sent someone else to go get her. Big shock.

Emily collapsed onto her bed, planting face-first into the pillow, waiting for the comfort of unconsciousness to take in.

She couldn't get to sleep.

"Jarvis!" Emily's voice was muffled through the pillow. "Play the song "Once I was seven years old!"

Nothing happened.

"Jarvis!" Emily shouted a little louder. "Play the song!"

Once again nothing happened.

"Jarvis this isn't funny!" Emily jolted upward and looked up at the ceiling, expecting a reply from he A.I any second.

"Jarvis!"

"Are you alright Miss Stark? Your father set me to check on you." A familiar voice with a slight British Accent came from the doorway.

Emily smiled a bit, starting to sit up on the bed. "Don't worry Jarvis I'm fi-"

For the second time that day Emily Stark found herself gaping at the person infront of her.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

What stood infront of her was NOT Jarvis, instead there was a weird...thing at her doorway. It was human in shape, but in color it had magenta skin, with a gold cape and blue eyes that looked way too human for whatever it was. It didn't help that it seemed to have an enormous gold gem in its forehead.

The figure frowned.

"I'm afraid I am not Jarvis Miss Stark. I'm sorry to have disappointed you. While I do have Jarvis' cerebral matrix and voice I am not him." Emily stared.

"Uh..." Emily's mind went blank.

The figure shrugged. "To put it in a simpler term Jarvis is part of me, but I am not Jarvis.."

"Great..like that explains it any better." Emily muttered.

"Your father is still on his mission, and I was the only Avenger to be absent from the battle. So he called on me to quote-on-quote "Check on you"."

Every word the thing said seemed purposefully done. Like he was reading of a script or something.

"Well tell dad I'm fine, and all he needs to do is to stay out of my way." She threw the pillow over her head.

"Your father created me with the remains of he almost destroyed Jarvis and an Asgardian minestrone taken from a scepter in case you are wondering." The figure added.

"Great..just great. The ONE thing I was looking forward too, and my dad turned it into a weird humanoid thing which looks like Superman if he fucked a radish and was shit out by an Oompa-Loompa."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am an android made by Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, and a mindstone. I do not recall being "Shit out" of an Oompa-Loompa."

Emily stared, taking the pillow off of her.

"I am very sorry, did I offend you?" The thing frowned, genuine concern etched onto his face. "I am sorry that I do not know the term of "Fuck-Fu-Fucking a Radish" or being "Sh-Shit out by an Oompa-Loompa." The figure stuttered as he attempted to say the cuss words, causing Emily to hold back laughter.

"Are you being serious right now?" The thing nodded as Emily collapsed into guffaws of laughter.

"Ms. Stark your heartbeat has taken an alarming increase! Should I check for a disease?" This only made her laugh harder.

"Ms. Stark!"

"I'm fine." Emily grinned, the laughter now dying down . "Who are you anyway?"

"I have no given name of my own." The figure replied nonchalantly. "Though the others tend to call me "Vision". Sometimes shortening it to that of "Vizh."

"Well then "Vihz", can you please leave and tell my dad that I'm fine and I require no assistance?" Emily asked.

"Of course." The android began to leave the room.

"Also be mindful of your language. If you don't you might give Captain Rogers a heart attack." Vision added as he was about to close the door, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Fine." Emily grinned as she heard a door closing and footsteps away from her room.

Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all.


End file.
